Citas fuera de lo común
by Daenerys Black
Summary: Teddy invita a Victoire a salir juntos el día de visita a Hogsmeade. Juntos pasan una linda tarde nevada en un lugar que nadie hubiera pensado que podrían disfrutar, ni mucho menos tener una cita. Pero a ellos les gustan las cosas fuera de lo común e inusuales.


_**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a Jotaká._

_Este fic forma parte de **¡Desafía a tus musas!** del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**_Citas poco usuales_**

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

La nieve no paraba de caer pero al parecer a los niños que disfrutaban su día en Hogsmeade no les importaba. Los más pequeños corrían de un lado a otro con bufandas y las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío. Los más grandes, en cambio, caminaban buscando un lugar para poder entrar en calor, comprar cosas y charlar un rato.

Teddy llevaba a Victoire a algún lugar, probablemente a Las Tres Escobas, creía ella. Hace más de una semana Teddy se había acercado a ella, que charlaba en la mesa de Gryffindor con sus amigas, y le había preguntado a si quería salir con él el día en que hubiera salida a Hogsmeade. Victoire, sorprendida y sonrojada, le dijo que le encantaría salir con él y sus amigas empezaron a reír, con esas risas que hacen las chicas cuando un chico les dice algo bonito. Y aquí estaban, tomados de la mano, caminando entre la nieve buscando un lugar en donde pasar su tarde juntos.

–¿Hacia dónde vamos? –preguntó.

–Ya vas a ver –le respondió.

–No me llevaras a al Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié, ¿o sí? –Victoire se rio ante la expresión de Teddy– Porque si lo haces, sería una cita de lo más cliché –dijo. Teddy, al contrario de como ella creyó que reaccionaría, sonrió de lado y le dijo.

–¿Es oficialmente una cita? –preguntó. Victoire se sonrojo y le soltó rápidamente la mano.

–Eh… eso depende –si bien no era una de sus mejores y más ingeniosas respuestas, no supo qué otra cosa decir.

–Si no quieres ir allí podemos, no sé, ir simplemente a Las Tres Escobas –notó que todavía seguía con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia en su rostro. ¿Desde cuándo Teddy hacia esas sonrisas y la ponía nerviosa? Victoire no sabría decirlo–. O… podríamos ir a otro lugar –agregó.

–¿Dónde?

–Alcánzame –gritó corriendo, Victoire se quedó parada en la nieve creyendo de que estaba bromeando y que volvería e irían a Las Tres Escobas, recién cuando Teddy dobló por una esquina, se dio cuenta de que era en serio y empezó a correr.

El pelo rubio subía y bajaba y su respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Enojada y cansada, Victoire al fin logró ver el, no muy discreto, cabello de Teddy.

Estaba parado al frente de un local que Victoire jamás había visto, o quizás sí pero no recordaba. Era pequeño, oscuro y no se veía muy salubre, además tenía cabeza de puerco en el letrero que goteaba sangre. Era repugnante, pensó. Victoire, arrugando la nariz por el olor del lugar, caminó hasta llegar al lado de Teddy, que trataba de contener las ganas de echarse al suelo y reír ante la expresión de Victoire.

–¿Quieres que entremos a este lugar? –preguntó, mirando por la puerta a la gente que bebía adentro del local.

–Sí

Entraron e inmediatamente el ambiente los golpeó, adentro el aire era pesado y olía mal. El suelo tenía algo pegajoso y mugre lo cubría. Las ventanas estaban tan sucias que apenas se podía ver la nieve caer. Victoire, tratando de no tocar nada de procedencia desconocida, se fue a sentar a una mesa un poco apartada de la demás gente que, acorde con el lugar, parecía extraña y hasta algunas tenían capuchas cubriendo sus rostros.

Teddy, que apenas entraron fue directo a pedir unas cervezas de mantequilla, volvió con dos vasos, bastante sucios, y se sentó al frente de Victoire. Ella se preguntó qué diablos iban a hacer exactamente en un lugar como este.

–Y… ¿qué es esto?

–Oh, se llama Cabeza de Puerco, si a eso te refieres –respondió.

–Es muy… pintoresco y… inusual –se tomó un tiempo en observar detalladamente todo y especialmente el vaso que Teddy había traído para ella– ¿Cómo conociste este lugar? –preguntó.

–Lo conocí cuando iba en tercero, creo. Un día Ben, Eliott y yo queríamos –hizo una pausa– necesitábamos privacidad para hacer algo y esto fue lo más discreto que encontramos –su voz se tornó incómoda.

–¿Privacidad? –Victoire se quedó mirando a la nada y después abrió toda su boca y se quedó mirando a Teddy impresionada– ¿Eres gay? –cuestionó, no muy sutilmente, con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

–¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no. Quiero decir, no tengo ningún problema con la gente gay ni nada pero… no –empezó a reir muy fuerte y las personas del local se voltearon a mirarlo, incluido el anciano tabernero. Ahora fue su turno de poner nervioso a Teddy.

–¿Y para que querían privacidad, entonces?

–Mh, es un secreto –dijo.

–Entonces… eres gay –sentenció Victoire, tomando un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla para ocultar su sonrisa.

Siguieron hablando de todo y nada hasta que las velas que estaban en la mesa estaban a punto de consumirse por completo y la gente ya iba vaciando el lugar. Victoire pensó que su salida había sido más una junta de amigos que una cita. Pero Teddy nunca dijo que era una cita, al fin y al cabo. Aun así, lo pasó de maravillas. Cuando ya les quedaba poco de la segunda ronda de cervezas de mantequilla, Teddy dijo.

–Quiero hacer un brindis

–¿Por..? –dejó inconclusa la pregunta para que Teddy le respondiera.

–Por nuestro espléndido día junto –dijo, alzando su vaso para chocarlo con el de ella.

–¿Nuestro espléndido día juntos en está espléndida taberna, con estos espléndidos vasos que además son como el más limpio de los cristales? –agregó riendo.

–No olvides a las maravillosas personas que nos acompañaron el día de hoy

–Como podría –dijo riéndose.

–Un brindis por nuestra primera cita no cliché –finalizó.

–¿Van a haber más? –cuestionó, refiriéndose a las citas. Teddy chocó suavemente su vaso con el de ella, haciendo un ligero '_tin'_.

Cuando Victoire Weasley estaba sentada en el sillón al frente de la chimenea de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, con los bullicios y gritos de los demás como fondo y la luna en su máximo esplendor, ese casi inaudible _'__tin' _que hicieron los vasos al tocarse sonó como un sí.

* * *

_Vic tiene un problema con la suciedad._

_¿Reviews?:)_


End file.
